


A Future Without

by Zelinxia



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Clairvoyance, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinxia/pseuds/Zelinxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The older brother should always look out for his younger one. Even if it means he cannot be there for Yuui anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Future Without

Fai is the older twin. Yuui is the younger one. Fai can only heal. Yuui can only destroy.

Their blood says they’re the heir to the throne of Valeria, but the cries of superstition of being born as two instead of one ruined that destiny for them. Being children, being locked away in the castle so nobody can be affected by their bad luck, they’re never able to choose what they want.

(The only one they ever decided together, and the last one together, is that they both live but suffer in the accursed valley for eternity.)

What nobody had ever known is that Fai can also see things in his dreams, more than just the events that will transpire the next day, or even in the year. He can see things beyond this dimension, across time and space, and if anybody knew what strong power he has, he knows he would be killed on the spot. Because Fai loves his younger brother so much, and because Yuui is all he has to live for, he keeps it mum.

Fai never tells Yuui about his ability to see the future in his dreams either, because Yuui is always the subject of these visions. And he doesn’t know what would happen if he tells Yuui what he sees ( _because they involve a future without him_). 

If there’s one good thing about being locked in the tower, it’s that he can hide his muffled cries in his sleep ( _if he can get any_ ) over the atrocities his brother will face for many years.

(The older child should suffer the burdens so the younger one doesn’t; but how is it that fate stacks it for Yuui and not for him? Even now, Yuui suffers living in the bottom with the corpses of Valerians.)

When the shadowed man with the monocle in his dream materializes in front of him, Fai wishes he can slay him on the spot because this man will hurt his brother, hurt his precious, little brother. But he can’t – because he can’t use offense magic – and because it won’t change their fate of being trapped here eternally.

Knowing what will happen ( _Yuui will take on his name, Yuui will have a new home but will flee again, Yuui will be trapped in the shackles of this foul man, but maybe Yuui will be freed, maybe he will be happy, even if Fai can’t live anymore_ ), knowing that it’s the only path he can choose for his brother’s eventual happiness, Fai firmly says that he’ll die and let Yuui live.

Tears weeping for the burdens his younger brother will face, for not being able to protect him as much as he, the older one wants to, Fai falls out of the tower, praying, _praying_ , because that’s all he can do, with his last words being:

“But please, Yuui, live free!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the headcanon ficathon at the kurofai community on dreamwidth. While not KuroFai specific, the headcanon requested was 'Fai - real Fai, the one that died - was the older twin'. 
> 
> I also applied my headcanon that r!Fai was a dreamseer.


End file.
